Many broadband communication signals include multiple orthogonal carriers (e.g., OFDM, LTE, MoCA, etc.) and thus have a Gaussian voltage distribution and high peak-to-average-power ratio (PAPR) characteristics. Traditional power amplifiers (e.g., class A, class B) have very low power efficiency (e.g., respectively 1-2%, 10-30%) when handling peak events of these signals. Traditional approaches for improving the power efficiency of a power amplifier (PA) include varying the power supply provided to the amplifier as a function of the amplitude of the input signal. However, these approaches are limited by the bandwidth of the input amplitude tracking circuitry and therefore are inefficient for broadband communication signals (e.g., LTE, cable television (CATV) signals, etc.).